The Walls
by KenandBinks
Summary: Tsuna talks, Mukuro listens, and the walls stare. TYL!Mukuro/TYL!Tsuna oneshot 6927


_**Hello! This is Binks from the duo KenandBinks. We will be posting our revised version of Lady Serena Sparrow's wonderful story Guarding Tsuna by the end of this week (it took a long time to work on since two people are working together via email). But until then, here's a short drabble/oneshot thing I wrote on my own. Kinda sad really. Takes place TYL.**_

_**Warning: Contains yaoi a.k.a slash**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the song "Letters from the Sky" by Civil Twilight which was the inspiration.**_

_**The Walls**_

"One of these days we won't have to be scared," he promises with that bright smile full of innocence.

I hold back the urge to correct him. I know it's a lie. I know that day won't come. But I don't want to break his heart. He's so innocent... so pure. Untainted like freshly fallen snow. Too bad someone's eventually going to piss on it.

"Mukuro you should stop thinking such ugly thoughts."

He's reading my mind again. Shit. If he wasn't so adorable I would punch his lights out.

"Mukuro you should have a little more faith."

Faith in who? In you my little Tsuna? You cannot save us. You cannot save me. I believe that you want to. I believe that you truly care for me. But you're weak. Helpless. Just like me.

"Mukuro, you're not weak. You just have to be patient. Soon you'll be back to your old unstoppable self."

Yes, I was unstoppable once wasn't I? Back when I wanted power. Back before I knew your heart. Back before I knew your love. Sometimes I wish I could go back to being ignorant. But then you smile at me and all of my doubt goes away. Damn you Tsuna. You did this to me.

There are tears in his eyes as he says, "Mukuro, I'm sorry. I know this is my fault. You got hurt protecting me. But I swear I'll make it up to you. I won't stop until the people who did this pay."

The people who did this are probably dead already. He knows this but I'll let him continue to live in his little bubble. Of course the others took care of them immediately after it happened. I wonder who dealt the killing blow to the leader? Perhaps Yamamoto, the killing machine with the ghost of a smile. He's not one to be messed with when it comes to protecting his beloved boss.

"Mukuro, are you in pain? You suddenly became so pale."

He sounds worried. I know he cares. He feels guilty. It sounds like he's sniffling, probably holding back tears again. But I can't look at him right now. I hate when he gets like this. I want nothing more than to comfort him. Take him into my arms and hold him close. I'd even stay perfectly still while he cries on my shoulder. I would do anything for him. But right now I can't even blink.

"Mukuro, I have to go soon. I wish I didn't have to, but you know how Reborn is. He still sees me as No-Good Tsuna."

No, please don't go! Please don't leave me again. It's so quiet when you're not here. The doctors and nurses come in regularly but never say a word. And when they turn off the light it's nearly pitch black. So cold, so quiet, so dark. Reminds me of when I was in prison. Sometimes I wonder if my time with you has been a dream and I'm still in that tube separated from my body.

"I'll be back tomorrow as soon as I can okay? Just rest while I'm gone."

Tsuna, I beg of you. Please stay. Don't leave me alone. With nothing to stare at but these walls. Pale blue with small chips in the plaster. The walls stare back at me. Sometimes I see faces of my enemies, my allies, and even those I have killed. They haunt me.

"Mukuro, please don't cry. I'll come back for you. I swear."

I'm crying? How pathetic. I can't even retain my dignity.

"Mukuro, I love you."

A kiss on the lips I think. I wish I could feel it. But as usual all I feel is numb. Tsuna, I love you, but I wish you would set me free. I don't know how much longer I can stay like this. Please save me.

"Goodbye."

The door closes with a quiet thud. The walls stare at me. It's only the walls that hold me here.

_**Please review!**_


End file.
